The Lost Souls
by Artemis-moongoddess89
Summary: what happens when u add in three girls that light the fire of the three un-beating hearts. Based on the movie with a lot of alterations, and a new ending, and the twist on the sequel that should have explained it all but it goes a little further.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Souls

Authors Note: I don't own characters or the storyline just like the movie but hated the sequel. This is my play on what should have happened. I only own the added characters and the twists to the stories. Please R/R I can take criticism to a certain point but don't flame please. Please and thanks ahead of time.

Prologue:

I drove the at the normal speed limit but I felt my mind scream at me to pick up with the speed, but I would not risk any more distractions or time for them to find us. I couldn't let anyone else take them from me. Passing by the cliffs the sea breeze was a welcome sense of relief breathing in the air I pull off too the side to enjoy the sun as it slowly moves from the very top of the sky off to the side as it starts its decent back down the horizon. Allowing the last of the suns rays to soak into my skin I turn to find my sister Dahlia standing and smiling at me.

"Is something the matter Lia…?" using her shorter name I find it has more of an effect on her than her given birth name. Gracing me with one of those rare smiles she shakes her head and turns back to find she was standing in front the passenger side, moving aside so that the young girl inside can do the same I smile at my sisters before returning to the car.

"Its been a long time since we've seen you really enjoy the falling of the sun as well as smile Ariel." Dahlia moves to just smirk at me as if she knew something I didn't. Shaking my head I smile again at her as if to return the favor, stretching I find my muscles actually detest the lack of space to move around and creak at me in protest.

"How do the both of you feel about, getting something to eat before settling down for the night in this town? Reaching down for all the bones to get their workout I stand and look-up to find my sisters both smiling at me with those eyes that could bring any man to his knee's.

"Its up to you sister… after all you are our Arcane leader." Smiling again the young girls tilt their heads to the side to find their leader holding her arms out wide as if to show the world that they have arrived

"Well now let's Show Santa Carla what the last of the Wiccan sisters are made of…" stepping back over towards the car the sisters watch as their leader snaps her fingers and the small amount of magic used turns their old beat up car into three separate motorcycles each with their own unique style and flare.

"Well girls why don't we see what this city has to offer us…?" smirking at her sisters Ariel climbs onto her bike and reeves the engine bringing it to life just before the sun slips below the horizon. Smirking at their leader the girls climb onto their respective bikes doing the exact same. Riding the wind into town the girls don't notice the eight pairs of eyes following them into town.

"It seems that a group of young witches have found their way into our town boys… what should we do about that?" dark intent and malice fills the leaders voice but as he turns he find his brother's pre-occupied with other ideas for the three new additions to town.

"Oh… no…" raising an visible but surprised eye brow the leader pulls the boys attention back down to reality where their needed at the moment.

"David… I think that we should get to know them a little better." Smirking the youngest of the group turns to find his heart has


	2. Chapter 01

The Destined find one another

Chapter 01

Authors Note: Hey everyone I am so happy that there are still people willing to read and continue to wonder what the story will be like. Hopefully everyone likes the pairings and find it to their likings. If not stop reading and find another story to follow, anyway just enjoy this new chapter its going to have a new twist in it as well as some fluff and lemon.

Arriving on the scene the girls take their bikes and park them in an empty bike stalls, turning the girls find that there are more than usual and shrug it off as they head towards the roar of the nightlife spilling all over the boardwalk. Holding to one another the girls push through the throngs of people lining the boardwalk in attempts to taste the night in every way. Sticking close to each other the girls find their ways blocked by a group of junkie drunk Nazi surfers.

"Hey guys looks like we got a couple of sweets…"starring at the three young girls the leader of the surfers approaches Ariel with more than her company on his mind. Disgust registers upon the two younger girl's faces but their leader never falters.

"Please let my sisters and I pass…?" leaning ever so slightly forward away from her sisters Ariel swirls around the surfer as if too confuse the already drunk and impatient young man.

"Hey babe… why don't you let me do that to you…?" reaching out towards Ariel the leader attempts to catch her but instead meets Ariel's long elegant leg smashed into his sides constantly connecting knocking the wind out of him.

"BITCH YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" the other surfers lung forward only to find either their faces, sides, or throats hit by spinning leg kicks, as well as well placed punches. Constantly hitting a moving or running target Ariel finds her sisters enjoying the show before them. Moving from their protected zone Ariel turns to find that Dahlia and Ella have been cornered by their leader that was taken down only moments earlier.

Running at break neck speed Ariel's feet leave the ground as she takes to the air slowly bringing the full of her weight down onto the leaders shoulders. Feeling a presence come down upon him the surfer by sheer luck avoids the contact and moves away just in time to find Ariel's weak spot and swings at her side quickly flashing something that looks almost like a long silver mirror. Avoiding most of the contact by side stepping the leader Ariel brings her leg around in a high kick catching the leader square in the jaw sending him flying towards his retreating gang. Heaving heavy breaths Ariel turns to find her sisters smiling and reaching for her when their faces contort in fear.

"SISTER LOOKOUT!!!" turning as if unseen to her Ariel finds something traveling fast towards her sisters and herself. Acting just fast enough to protect her sisters from harm Ariel turns back around and with all the force she can muster she pushes them down away from the object that will connect with her body in only seconds. Waiting for the shock of the object to connect with her body Ariel shuts her eyes and stands waiting for the pain to follow.

Arriving on the boardwalk just ten minutes after the young girls, the boys go through their usual spots before finally meeting up again to feed when they see a crowd of people gathering around what appears to be a fight. Stepping towards the crowd people disperse only for them to have front row seats to the action taking place in front of their eyes. Widening in astonishment the boys watch as this single red head takes on a bunch of surfer Nazi freaks single handedly while keeping a safe eye on what appears to be her sisters.

"Well now isn't that interesting…?" David says to his brother's as he watch's said redhead with rapt fascination attack the rest of the gang with high flying elegant placed kicks and punches.

"I think she's going to need to work faster if she wants to keep her sisters safe." Dwayne speaks out as he points David's attention towards the surfers leader crawling his way over towards the girls. Seemingly from Nowhere David watch's as Paul and Dwayne move to try and intervene when Marko points out one crucial element.

"She's gone guys… where did she…" soon though the Boys watch as said leader slowly falls from the air in attempts to bring her weight down on to take the leader out. Watching with close inspection Marko and David watch as the leader turns just in time to slash out at the young girl catching her side. Side stepping the coward who has actually pulled a blade on her the leader regains her bearings and swings her leg high catching the young man in the face sending him flying towards the rest of his pitiful gang.

"That coward… he pulled a blade on her!!!" Marko seemed to seethe with anger as he started forward toward the girl who just took on the world for her charges.

"Marko wait…" pulling on his brother's colorful jacket David watch's as the young girl stands and for the first time since that night, gets a good long look at the leader of the girls they were following earlier. Striking blue eyes and a full face with pouty lips but it was her eyes that brought David too realize who she really was and what was going to happen next he could not control. Watching as if in slow motion, David turns to find the leader stand to his full height and pull the same blade he pulled earlier out and watch's in horror as the leader smirks and throws the blade with all his might towards the young girls. Releasing the sleeve of Marko's jacket David turns to watch the leader of the girls push her sisters out of the blades deadly path and awaits the blades deadly purpose.

Not realizing the speed in which Marko left his side, David turns in time to watch his brother stand in front of the blades path and stretch's his hand out stop it from connecting with the young girl's body. Catching it between his fingers Marko deftly flips it around in show before flinging the offending blade back at the surfer leader catching him in the leg. Turning around slightly Marko catch's sight of the young girls fearless back as she still awaits the blades contact with her back.

"Sorry but I don't think you'll be seeing the other side just yet chica…" reaching out towards the young girl Marko watch's as she whips around quickly as if she were struck in the face. Stepping closer towards the young girl Marko encompasses her cheek with his gloved hand and revels in the warmth of her skin and the smell of her next to him.

"Thank you… but who are…" before even getting to finish her sentence Ariel doubles over in pain, pressing her hand into her side she raises her hand to her face only to find its covered in her blood. Taking a few steps back she stumbles back into a solid form behind her, slowly looking up she locks eyes with David and lets out a blood curdling scream that would have caused any normal human to retract in fear and revulsion. Pushing away from him Ariel finds to her dismay her sisters are surrounded by two more guys.

"Please don't hurt them…!!!" Pushing past David Ariel moves to try and protect her sisters again but with a weak and shaky frame soon meets the ground. Catching herself on the flats of her palms Ariel's eyes spill the tears she could no longer hold back. "Please I beg you don't harm my sisters… if you must harm someone… please take me in their stead. Just please don't hurt them." Slowly pushing her way back up on to her feet Ariel finds a pair of strong arms takes a hold of her from behind fighting at first with the arms encompassing her waist Ariel fights until utter exhaustion. Releasing her grip on the arms holding her, Ariel's head lolls back and forth attempting to keep her awake but just as she felt the darkness take her from the waking world she heard the young man whisper into her ear.

"You are safe now Ariel just rest… if anything for my sake, your sisters will not be harmed by my brothers I promise you this." Feeling the relief wash over the young hellion in his arms he then watch's as she slumps even further into his grasp. Signaling that she has just lost consciousness Marko looks up to find that not only is there just one girl standing but Paul seems to have just crossed into more than just the panic zone. Reaching through the bond Marko feels his brother's mind wash over in worry and concern for the woman in his arms.

"I don't understand she was fine one minute and the next she was out almost exactly the same time as Ariel." Paul fumbles with the right words as he positions the young woman in his arms like a sleeping bride. Brushing the long hair from her face Paul watches as Dwayne than takes the last girl standing by the hand and leads her out towards David.

"We won't harm you Ella please trust us…" Dwayne speaks to her in hushed tones as he brings her hands up to his lips and brush's them across her warm skin.

"I am not afraid of what you are… but I do have one question?" her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she realizes that she may never see daylight again with these young men who seem to just have appeared from nowhere. Allowing the tears to fall and grace her skin, she raises her head and looks straight at David when she speaks again.

"What do a bunch of nigh stalkers… ones who each hold some pasts to us want with us now?" attempting to pull her hand from Dwayne's grasp so she can rub the tears from her eyes, she feels him lean down and rub the tears away with his free hand allowing her to feel his hand tenderly rub away any traces of sadness shown upon her face.

"We just want to make sure that every last one of you is safe." David spoke before Dwayne could get anywhere with the young girl standing almost on the verge of tears again. Snapping her head back up again Ella's tears faded into a genuine smile before she finally collapsed into Dwayne's embrace. Whispering her thanks she allowed him to carry her like a blushing bride.

"Boys lets take them home… I think we've had a long enough night." Walking back to his bike David watched as each boy seemed to handle the treasures in their arms with as much delicacy as possible. Smiling that something came of this night he turned back to face the road as he realized that Ariel would need to be turned before the end of the night was up.

Facing his brother once again David caught Marko's attention before speaking through the link to him. "Marko when she wakes you'll need to feed her with some of your own blood." Turning back around to face the road David took off towards their home with the hopes that his sister would not meet their dead mother's fate.

Well how did you like it hope everyone likes the next couple of chapters because it only gets better from here.

Please R/R and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like


End file.
